Autumn Requiem
by DejaVu113
Summary: A darker version of Cinderella's Sister
1. AR Summary

AUTUMN REQUIEM

**Summary**

**If I had choice, I would choose never to be bornt**

She has neither aspiration nor emotion and her smile is sarcastic. **Chu Ga Eul** is a girl who has apathy toward life. Being bornt in a broken family whose father is a drunken man and her mother was pursued for work as a prostitute to pay family debt, she used to live a harsh life. Finally her mother ran away from her torturous husband and find right person to marry and brought Ga Eul into the stepfather house, Oh family.

A decent house and a decent family. Ga Eul feels that everything does not fit to her. The most unbearable thing she feels is the stepsister **Oh Min Ji**, who is the apple of her father's eyes and beloved by everyone in the house, especially a guy she likes most at school, **So Il Hyun**.

**I am going to live my life to the fullest**

**So Yi Jeong** hate all his status as the heir of So family. He choose to throw away his family name and live his carefree life as an indie musician, Ha min Jae. By the time he met Ga Eul, he decides to change her apathy thinking of life and shows her that life is worth to be cherished for.

(A darker version of Cinderella's Sister)


	2. Verse 01 Prologue

Verse 01 Prologue

'If I had choice, I'd choose never to be borned'

I can feel wind breeze on my face and smell salt scent in the air I breathe. I know I have reached that place. A place where we met each other for the first time. A place where you firstly showed me how beautiful life is. But now life once again means nothing than just a set of cruel destiny. For several people like you life means freedom but for person like me life just merely a tormented device which drags me from one torturement into another.

My bare feet now step on sharp rock. I can feel the rock scratches my skin, it torns my feet, peels it in the progress of dragging my broken right-leg. I still feel a thick warm fluid flowing from open wounds on both of my arms and I believe ,if my eyes could see, my feet will also trace bloods wherever I go. But I feel empty. I feel nothing...

Then finally I am touching the giant rock, nearly crushing on it. I am searching its rough surface, trying to find something that should be there by my fingertips. A flashback of our sweet moment together. A moment when we engraved our name on it and declared to see the world together.

A bitter smile form on my lips. I even can't see anything now. I am nothing but a blind girl. The sun lights my damage face. I maybe look like a monster. I don't care. My heart is overwhelmed by unresolved sorrow.

Wait! Is my heart still there? (Sigh) I can't feel it. My heart have already dead. Leaving a big bleeding hollow underneath my ribs. Even I can't feel if it is still beating inside.

I want to cry out my pain. But I forgot, my tears must have completely dried and nothing rest to be shed of. Honestly I am tired of crying too!

I am dragging my weak body to the right side of the rock, still touching it rough surface with both of my palms to make sure I don't lose my way and go to the right direction.

My sensitive senses tell me that I am finally there. I can hear ocean wave are roaring down there. Yes I am here. Standing at the edge of the cliff. Nothing or even anyone can restrain me now.

'Life if you hate me so much, let death take away my dying soul'

I prepare myself to jump when a pair of strong arms are encircled my body around prevent me not to jump over the cliff. Dragging me away.

"Stop that Ga Eul!" He says "Don't you think that if you die you can solve your problem!"

"Release me, Yi Jeong! Let me die! I am weary of this life!" I scream.

"I shouldn't have to be bornt! Life is too painful for me!" I'm shouting out loud in my effort to struggle every part of my body away from him.

"If you think your life is too painful. What about me? Then tell me what about us? What about our dream to see the world together and live life to the fullest? Am I that 'nothing' to you?" He turns yelling to me in dry cry voice. I can feel his tears soaking my clothes.

"Apparently me who is nothing to you! Look! I am just a pathetic blind girl now! Everyone hate me! Oh I believe they will hate me so much..." I can't help but cry too. Letting the tears I hold for all these days flowing down from my blind eyes.

"Now I also pregnant, Yi Jeong-ah. Even I don't know whose child in it! Do you think this will going happy ending for both of us? I even look horrible now! I am a monster!" I'm touching my own face which is now wet with tears, tracing my sensitive fingertips to every scratches which is covering all over my face.

"Yes it's going to be a happy ending! Just trust me Chu Ga Eul. I am going to make everything all right for you. You will bear your baby and we will take care of he/she properly. I don't care whose child it is as long as we are together, that would be enough for me." He says, steadily turning around my body to face him. I can feel his onyx eyes bore into me.

He is tracing his warm palms to my damage face and kissing all the tears streaming down my face.

"See. You are still the beautiful lady whom I love very much. Ga Eul, just promise me to never run away like this anymore."

Then he hug me tightly under the sunset light.


	3. Verse 02 Family Portrait

Verse 02 Family Portrait

BANG!

The sound of the door slams shut. Then I hear heavy footstep as someone dragging his feet throughout the corridor. It has woke me up from my slumber. I sit on my bed with my eyes wide open. Paying attention to man and woman voice as they fight to each other. I hear glasses breaking sound and my mother loud crying.

Jae Won, my step little brother, is still sleep soundly beside me. I stealthy put my bare feet on the floor and reach out the door knob.

My stepfather is standing there holding a baseball stick as he is hitting my mother continously. This always happens when he arrive home in such bad drunken condition. They will fighting about money, usually about me and my brother, but at the end it always about money. After torturing my mother, he leaves her in bad physical condition as he retreats to his bad habit, drinking and gambling.

But today is different. He doesn't leave, he is continuously hitting my mother brutally as if he is going to kill her.

"YOU BITCH! WHERE THE HELL YOU PUT THAT MONEY?" He shouts as he kicks my mothers body.

"I-I H-have nothing l-left! I-I used it to pay our huge debt!" my mother stutters between her cry. Bending her body strictly to the floor tries to protect herself from his husband rough hits.

"WHAT I NEED IS THE MONEYY! YOU SLUT!" then my stepfather rolles his drunken red eyes and turns his head straightly at me who is peeping that incident between a slit open door.

I gulp in fears as he is approaching my room door. I try to shut the door and lock it before he can reach me. But it is too late. With all his manhood power, he is pushing the door open, seizing my long black hair, and dragging me out. I am struggling with every power I have but his body doesn't move even an inch away.

"I forgot that this little girl is going to turn seventeen this month." He says in winning tone. I can smell an intense scent of alcohol in his breath as he is closing his face to me.

"Don't you dare to touch Ga Eul! She is too young!" My mother tries to push my stepfather away but he smacks her body to the wall, makes her collapse instantly in the corner of our kitchen.

"There young lady. I am going to bring you to the club. They are going to pay me high price for your virginity." He smiles mischievously.

I froze in fear, "No, please don't!" I exclaim, burst in to tears. But he is dragging me to the open front door.

-OOO—

I am crying hard. Rubbing my whole body roughly under hard shower. Hoping the all strains I got from that night go away. That incident sounding continuously in my mind over and over again until my mind is getting crazy. The thought of how's that man running hands to my body, how's his lusty moaned echoes in my ear, his sweat, his stink body scent, even his liquid which has entered my womb, makes my body shudder in disgust. I am dirty! I'm rubbing my body harder hoping badly the water can rinse all of my dirtiness, makes me pure once again.

Then someone is banging the bathroom door hardly until it nearly collapse.

My stepfather is yelling, "GA EUL! OPEN THE DOOR, YOU BITCH. YOU HAVE ANOTHER CUSTOMER!"

I choose to ignore him by turn on the shower tap to the maksimum.

The bathroom door slams open as my stepfather enragely breaks through it. Then he grasps my hand while dragging me out rudely. "HOW LONGER IT TAKE YOU TO BATH? MONEY IS KNOCKING! CHANGE YOUR WET CLOTHES AND WORK!"

"SHIRO! I DON'T WANT TOO!" I am strugling under his grasp. Beating his hairy hand in process to release myself from his strong grip. Pushing his body until he stumble down to the floor.

"FIND YOUR OWN FUCKING MONEY BASTARD! AND LET GO Of ME!" I spit his disgusting face. I am wrathful, boiling in anger. I am going to beat his body but he is quickly gaining his body-balance.

He punches my face and grip my body by my neck in unexplainable power which I can't oppose anymore, lifting my body up. "DON'T TRY TO RUN UNLESS YOU WANT DIE."

I can't breath. No matter my lungs work hard to catch an air. My sight is getting blurring as result of lacking the oxygen.

I can hear indistinct yelling as my mother approaches us with her hand holding a dagger with threaten expression.

"WAS IT EVER ENOUGH FOR YOU? YOU PUSHED YOUR WIFE TO BECOME A SLUT AND NOW YOU DRAG MY DAUGHTER TOO! YOU ASSHOLE BASTARD!"

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T DARE TO KILL YOU! HAH? I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT SEVERAL YEARS AGO!" she throws all of her body weight to my stepfather's body, causes him stumble down. Then put her body on his body, locks him on the floor with such horrible power.

She is yelling like mad while stabbing that dagger countlessly to every part of my stepfather body she can reach. An evil smile formed between her lips. Rarely I have ever seen my mother in such insane condition. Bloods are everywhere.

"Quick Ga Eul, we pack up our stuff today!" She orders me with sharp saddistic eye, as I am standing there, frozing in fear. I can't believe that my stepfather is finally lying there, dying. An open wound on his side neck is shedding dark blood to the floor as he is choking his own blood to death.

"QUICK! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" She yells as she throwing up her dagger and drags me to my room direction.

I hurrily go to my room and pack my things to a small luggage. I have got used to this packing thing since I was a little girl. My mother always bring her man home. She used to say that she finally find the right man to marry but as always it will lead into broken marriage like this.

Jae Won moves his body in his sleep and opens his sleepy eyes.

"Noona, what time is it? Where are you going?" Jae Won asks still in his slumber.

"Shhh! Jae Won just back to sleep. I just tidied my stuff." I tell him to sleep.

I go to the kitchen to double check the fridge to make sure I have prepared enough food stock for Jae Won. I have prepared everything since several day ago in case my stepfather would come home to start world war III in my home.

I sigh as I close the fridge's door. At least Jae Won will survive for several days. I am about to walk away when my eyes catch a glimpse of colorful paper sticked to the fridge door with a magnet. I find myself glancing to our last family portrait. My stepfather put his arms casually around my mother shoulder. They looks like a happy newly-wed couple. Me and Jae Won just look the same. Our eyes are shining brightly as if sorrow never happen. Everything seems normal there. Everything seems happy there.

Then some long time ago memories are running through my mind.

[Flashback]  
- Ga Eul 6 years old -

'Please stop that yelling. I can't stand the sound.' I told to myself crying while closing both of my ears. I hid under the table as my parrents quarelling.

'I promise I'll become a nice girl. I will be so much better. I won't spill milk at dinner anymore. I'll be so much better. I'll do everything right. I'll be your little girl forever. So please Appa just don't leave us alone. Oemma, can we be a family just like in our family portrait? Or can we just pretend to be family in that family portrait? Act like it goes naturally. We look pretty happy there. We look pretty normal there'

[End of Flashback]

I smirk as the memory passes by in my mind. I am not that silly little girl anymore. Then I pull out our last family portrait, tear it into pieces, burn it into ashes.

At that night I swear to myself never to look back. Never to shed any tears again. Never hope for a proper family. Enough I loathe of it as I loathe to my disgusting life!

"Let's go. Before somebody find out." My mother have already done packing her things. She is all-dressed up in her best apparel and wears make-up as if nothing happen. She is even humming a song.


	4. Verse 03 Life Goes On

Verse 03 Life Goes On

"I am afraid to close my eyes. Just afraid that all the nightmares will come back to me. Stalking me in my dream, killing me in my sleep, and leaving me breathless."

-OOO—

Still the same passage. Still the same dark corridor.

I am running like a mad man, keep looking back to check for any sign of stalkers following me. My heart is beating rapidly due to an extreme fear. I never had been this scared for my entire life.

I hear the sound of footsteps become clearer and louder. So I am hastening my run.

'Just a little more ... just a little more ...' I say to myself as I see bright light from a wide open door.

'Ga Eul just an inch away.' I encourage myself.

The sounds of my heartbeat and my racing breath reverberatting in my mind. I nearly scream in relieve as I am reaching out the door. But someone abruptly shut it. Causing my only source of light went out. Leaving me in complete darkness.

"No! Please somebody out there open the door! Please..!" I am screaming while shaking the doorknob to open but it has completely locked.

My stalkers are getting nearer now. I can hear their heavy footsteps and their rough laughing. Maybe three, five, or ten persons, I don't even want to know. I am hopelessly bumping my body against the door to force it open but it still remain unbudge. So I am banging into it.

"Please help me out! Help me out!" My voice is screaming in panic.

Suddenly a firm arm sneak around my waist and a hand cover my mouth to muffle my panic scream.

"Where the hell are you going, Slut!" He grunts as he is pinning my body with his manhood strength.

"Release me!" I am struggling hard.

"Like I will." He whispers in my ears then laughing out loud. His warm breath on my neck makes my body shivering in disgust.

"Your stepfather has already sold you to us. Do you think we pay the high price for nothing Huh?

His words are greeted with his friends mocking laughter. My instinct tells me to stay away from them.

"RELEASE ME! UGH!" I am struggling harder now but the big man still root there. So I land punches to every part of his body I can reach.

"RE-LE-ASE MEEEEEE!" I am screaming with gritted teeth.

His friends are all laughing harder, "THIS GIRL IS INTERESTING! TELL US ARE YOU STILL VIRGIN? BWAHAHAHA!"

"JUST DO IT, SHIT!" One of them urge their friend.

"Easy little girl. Easy. I promise It just will be a little hurt." He pressed his body tighter against mine.

"No! No! Please don't!" I am helplessly begging as they are surrounding me. They are starting to rip my clothes away, touching my body everywhere. They lustful laugh echoes in my ears.

"Please don't! Please ..." I am stooping as low as I can, desperately trying to cover my naked body.

"DOONNNN'T! I am screaming as their firms arm steady me and he is parting my legs to spread open as he positions his body in between.

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Ga Eul? Ga Eul? Gwaenchana -yo?" I feel somebody is slapping my face, shaking my body in urgency way.

I open my eyes just to see my mother's worry face.

"Oemma." I am managing my rushing breath while look around. We still on the train that will bring us to Gyeonggi-do province.

Several passengers throw a concern glance toward me as I am scrutinizing their face one by one to make sure there's no one of the stalkers here. After that incident, I start to become paranoid. I afraid of any stranger, especially men. I flinch in disgust if somebody touch me. I also become very sensitive at the slightest noise and crack. Just hearing people laughing out loud make me go insane.

The worst thing is the nightmare from that night is still stalking me everywhere I go, even in my sleep. So I rarely able to sleep well.

"Ssshhh..Don't look around." My mother hiss in panic. "They are following us since the train stop at Myeong-Dong station."

"Who?" I peek from the side of train seat. I see several men dress in blacksuit are observing this compartment. They examine every passengers seat. Now they are just a few seats away from ours.

"Your stepfather's debt collector. Here take this. Guard it with your life, Arasseo?"

My mother hand me a tiny velvet box which I know very well. it's contained her diamond ring. Without word, I shrug it into my coat's pocket.

"Let's go." She grab my hand as we are running through the train corridor.

"Hey! It's them! Quick!"

They are now chasing us from behind. We are running and running from one train's compartment into the next until we arrive at its dead end. There are two restrooms at the right and left side.

My mother quickly enter unoccupied one on the right. Leaving me alone in the middle of it. The one on the left is still being occupied. I look around to find safe place to hide but nothing.

When its door slightly open, I burst in. Causing the girl in high school uniform who is about to out from there, screams in shock.

With one swift move, I push her to go inside; muffling her mouth with my hand. Her eyes widen in fear, she is about to scream again but I glare to shut her up.

I hear they are knocking the restroom's door.

I gesture her to evict our chaser. She nods obediently as she reaches the door knob, give me a slight glint that I can trust her. Then she blams the restroom's door shut as she goes out.

"Miss, have you seen any suspicious person? A woman and a teenage girl?" I hear a man's polite voice ask her.

"No. I just go out from the restroom." She says with steady voice.

"Any sign of them?" He asks his partner.

"No. The other restroom is under repaired. I think they maybe have down in the last station. Better we check there."

Then I hear they walk away.

She then opens the restroom door, "Don't worry. It is now safe."

"Oh by the way my name is Oh Min Ji." She extends her hand and smile kindly into me, but I don't bother to shake it.

"I know." I coldly reply, point her name badge pinned at the left side of her chest.

"Oh right.." She uncomfortably says while down her hand to the side of her body.

"By the way, here take this." I hand her the velvet box contained my mother's diamond ring.

"What is it?" She asks. "My father said that I can't receive thing from stranger. Umm sorry." She says timidly.

"Let say that I entrust it to you." I bulge it to her hands. I have a bad feeling that this thing can bring trouble if I keep carry it along. So I decide better give it to any stranger I meet.

"I can't." She refused. "How can I give it back to you?"

"I'll go to your school and take it myself." I simply said.

"If you dare losing it, I am going to scratches your face then."

I notice that my threat make she gulps in fear.

"Alright." She is agree.

"Ga Eul, have they already gone?" My mother pop her head from the other restroom she hid.

"..." I just say nothing.

"Yes, It safe." Min Ji says.

"Thank you, little girl." My mother bid her thanks.

"Oemma, we don't have much time left. They probably will realize that we didn't down at that station and chasing us back." I say while grabbing my mother's hand and drag her away.

[As Ga Eul walked away, Min Ji opens the box and gasps to see a diamond ring in it. She looks around but everyone seem don't paying attention to her. So she shrug it to her school bag then she down at Gyeonggi-do station]


End file.
